


Kraken

by Oceansoul



Series: Fucked by Monsters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Dean is a slut, M/M, Octopus, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Milking, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has sex with an octopus...that´s it. No plot or deeper meaning. Just porn.</p><p>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of tentacle porn stories out there...in most of them, the human doesn´t want to be intimate with an octopus. I wanted to do something different where the human (Dean) is more than willing to be fucked by tentacles.

There are rumors in the town, whispered by drunken men in dark corners of shady bars. Rumors about a club near the harbor, hidden between abandoned industrial buildings and warehouses, hard to find for those who don´t know where to look for it, the address kept a secret by those who know.

Some said it was a brothel with cheap whores, some that it was just a dance club, others wondered why it was such a secret and the rest had never heard of it or believed it was just an urban legend. Dean had often heard the rumors, every time a new made-up detail or a complete new story but never has he heard the truth. Only a few knew what was really going on inside it and they talked about it rarely and it was even rarer that one of them introduced someone new. Well, except for this time as his now ex boyfriend told him about the club and had shown him where it was. They were inside just once together, his boyfriend, who knew about this club from his brother (who had been drunk when he told his siblings about the club and got cautioned for his thoughtless actions) disgusted about the things that happened in there and of how much Dean had liked what was done to him.

Since their relationship had ended, Dean goes to the hidden place a few times a month, depending on how much money he can spent. It wasn´t as cheap as some rumors said but it was worth every dollar. He had experienced a lot of things in here, things he would never say out loud or even think about in public. He especially liked that one time the guy with the two dicks was in town and had fucked him in front of everyone in the club. His interlude with the large wolf dog was also something he liked to remember. But his all time favorite attraction, which he had already visited more than once, was down in the basement, were the ocean swapped in through a tunnel system, filtered by grids and barbed wire, borders necessary to keep the _thing_ inside.

Right now, he was standing beside the water and took his clothes off. He smiled when he thought about the strength of the creature. If it really wanted to get out of here, no restraints could stop it and the weak prison bars would withstand the creature as long as a snowman the heat in the middle of Death Valley. No, it wanted to be here, liked the safety, the regular food, the company, _the sex_.

He stepped out of his briefs and sat down on the edge of the basin, letting the cool seawater wet his feet and calves. He always waited for the creature to make the first move, sitting patiently until he felt a familiar slimy tentacle wrap around his ankle and tugging on it. He slipped inside the water, looking forward to the time when the tentacle would wrap around and tug at another part of his body. The water was cold, the octopus too but Dean knew that he would forget about the coolness soon enough, warmed by arousal and pleasure.

He didn´t have to move at all to stay at the surface, the creature would keep him from drowning, strong arms wrapped around him and keeping him safe. Dean was as relaxed as he could be, limp and pliant, letting his limbs be moved the way the beast wanted them. His arms were tugged behind his back, legs spread wide, ankles and wrists each secured with a small, muscled tentacle. He was now vertical inside the water, head and shoulders above the surface, his whole body kept in place by the animal. He shivered slightly as he felt numerous tentacles moving on his skin,  stroking up and down his back and thighs, a thick one pressing against his chest. He gasped as he felt the suckers around his nipples, contracting and getting tighter, building up a constant pull on the tender flesh before letting go of it and just caressing the now hard nubs with tender strokes. Dean arched his back as best as he could into the touch, silently begging for more. The octopus never wasted time and started to touch Dean as soon as he was in the water, bringing him into that special place in his head were everything was forgotten except the here and now. Several minutes he just enjoyed the touches, eyes closed, mouth open, calm breathing and just _feeling_.

Dean moaned, his body tingling from arousal and the coldness of the water that surrounded them, making him all wet for the animal. The tentacles around his limbs kept him place even as he squirmed and wiggled, trying to get more friction against his body, desperate for more as he was slowly teased by the octopus. "Please, please....more...want it" Dean didn´t even noticed the incoherently stream of words that escaped his parted lips. Finally, much to his own (and his dick´s) liking, he felt a small tentacle wrapping around the base of his shaft simultaneously with another one that made his way between his butt cheeks and circled his rim. Dean was torn between pushing his pelvis forward or back, it was impossible for him to decide which touch was better: the sliding tentacle around his dick or the poking pressure on his hole.

He ended up in uncontrolled thrusts, back and forth, back and forth until he felt the octopus´ arm that was sucking his nipples moving down and wrapping around his hip, leaving him completely motionless. The only thing he could move on his own was his head, fingers and toes and damn, this was better than any other bondage experience he ever made. No ropes or chains were able to keep him that still, the rough hemp and cold metal no comparison to the pulsing, unyielding yet comfortable and not too tight tentacles. Dean knew, that now men would ever be able to give him what he got here, down in the basement of a strange club that offered sex with monsters and other abominations. He was messed up. He pushed away that thought, he could think about it later when he was alone again in his tiny apartment. Right know, it doesn´t mattered if he would ever find someone who was able to keep him satisfied.

Unable to move, Dean was forced to just take it. His breathing hitched as the first tentacle breached his rim and began to slid further inside. It wasn´t bigger than two fingers but so much longer. The first time, Dean had thought that the tentacles would made their way from his ass through his body into his mouth. But now, several encounters later, he knew that the octopus would stop to push inside as if the animal knew when it was too much for a human body.

The tentacle moved inside him in wavy, meandering movements, pressing against his walls, opening him up for more. Another thing that couldn´t be compared to anything other. No human penis nor a toy would ever be able to move like this inside him, to press in different spots at the same time, to curl, to twist and rotate.

Low moans escaped his throat as he felt another tentacle searching it´s way inside his body. The natural slime of the kraken was like lubrication, making it easy for Dean to feel pleasure instead of pain caused by unpleasant dry rubbing. The second tentacle in him  was much bigger than the first, way bigger than any penis of the men Dean had slept with. He clenched around it, The tentacle around his dick finally began to move, stroking up and down his length but ignoring the sensible tip.

4 tentacles around his limbs kept him in place, one had a firm grip around his hip, one was stroking his dick and two were moving inside his ass...Dean had never felt more pleasure than right now. He couldn´t form a single clear thought, it was like his whole existence was minimized to the sheer feeling of being penetrated in a way that he never thought was possible.

He gasped as an intense wave of pleasure rushed through his body. The kraken had often giving him a prostate massage with its smallest arm but this...this was new. This was like heaven, better than everything before. He moaned and gasped as the kraken didn´t stopped to suck on his prostate, yes, one small sucker was placed right over the little numb inside his channel and was sucking it like a million dollar whore would suck cock. Dean nearly screamed as the kraken didn´t let go of this sensible spot inside his body. Meanwhile, the other tentacle inside him continued to move in and out in a fast but steady rhythm, brushing against his inner walls and it was so deep inside him, Dean was sure that, if he could place a hand on his abdomen, he would feel the tentacle moving inside of him.

 If the kraken would keep this torture up, Dean would be a senseless mess in next to no time. He already wouldn´t be able to answer the simplest questions or even remember his name. All he could think about was what was happening right here and how long he could keep himself from coming.  Dean thought, that it couldn´t get any better but right after he had ended this thought, the kraken proved him wrong. Another sucker had found its way onto one of Deans most sensitive body parts and began to suck, just like the other one inside Dean. While the first one didn´t stopped once to bring Dean closer to the edge, the second was placed over the tip of his dick and started to drive Dean crazy. Their sucking wasn´t really constant, it was more like an unpredictable construction of vacuum followed by its release and a small massage before the octopus started again to suck. Dean couldn´t really guess when the next sucking would start, the pauses between them of different lengths.

He panted hard, trying to hold back his orgasm, not wanting to end it so soon but unable to stop the continuously increasing need for release. He tried to get away from the pleasurable touches but he was still kept in place by the tentacles. He felt tears running down his cheeks, it was nearly too much for him, too much feelings, too much stimulation. He couldn´t think straight, couldn´t even tell apart the different tentacles that worked his dick and moved inside him, his whole lower body was just a puddle of heat and lust. Never before had he felt like this, like he was standing on the edge of sanity, tumbling but not really falling over. The octopus seemed close to, Dean could tell it from the way the animal quickened it´s strokes and tighten its tentacles around the human body. He pressed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm building inside of him, just one stroke more and he was coming so hard he nearly passed out. He felt a liquid filling up his contracting channel, knowing that it was the krakens jizz.

More than satisfied and exhausted he enjoyed the afterglow, his breathing got calmer and the tentacles around his limbs loosened, the ones inside him were the last ones that leaved his body and he felt that the octopus moved away from him, hiding again deep down on the bottom of the basin.

Dean´s whole body felt numb, caused by immobility and coldness and it took more strength than he thought was necessary to get to the poolside. He had to take a short break and a deep breath before he was able to lift himself out of the water. When he finally had solid ground under his feet he looked down at his body. His nipples were decorated with dark rings around them from the long and torturous treatment of the octopus´ suckers. Fortunately, the kraken had been more gentle to his dick, no bruising down there but his nipples weren´t so lucky, they would be bruised and sensitive for days, rubbing against his shirt, aching in the cold breeze which always lay upon the harbor like a blanket of wind. They would remind him of the octopus, keeping his memories so clearly in his mind that he would fear that passers-by could see everything, every minute that he spent beside the animal and how he loved it to be fucked by the beast.

And he did love it, that´s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I´m done with this story. It took me nearly 3 months to write it because life got in the way and I wasn´t satisfied with what I´ve written. But now, I´m okay with it and hope you like it too, feedback is always welcomed. :)  
> But keep in mind that I´m no marine biologist, everything is freely invented and I´m sorry if anything about the description of the octopus is incorrect.
> 
> When you like this story, you may want to bookmark the series to which this story belongs. I´m planning to let Dean get fucked by other monsters too so feel free to tell me if you know other ones that you would like to read about.
> 
> Any similarities to other stories are unintentional and of course, I don´t own anything about Supernatural or gain money with my stories. I´m just doing this for fun and because I have a fucked up imagination and can´t stop thinking about Dean having sex...
> 
> Also, english isn´t my mother tongue. So please let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
